Young Justice: Die Young
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: Almost a year after Wally's untimely demise, the Team is rebuilding what they have lost. New faces and old show up as the war between our heroes and The Light intensifies. Deadly secrets are revealed, and life changing choices are made by every member of the Team, now will they persevere or die young? In continuity with Young Justice New Light
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: If we Die Young**

 **Bludhaven, New Jersey**

 **January 5, 2017, 7:20 PM ET**

Rain pitter pattered on the roof of the Warehouse, Dick sat in his desk chair in his makeshift office as the others cleared out the boxes and wiped the base's hard drive. The League was finally able to dig out a new cave in San Francisco. It took months to build, but the wait was finally over, he smiled as he heard Bart and Garfield argue over which STAR WARS film was the best as they lugged huge crates out of the lower levels.

In his opinion it had to be The Empire Strikes Back. Bart was on the side of Attack of the Clones, which Dick was truly disappointed in the boy for his choice. Gar was all for A New Hope, at least Beast Boy had better taste in film then Kid Flash. He was so immersed in eavesdropping on the boys that he nearly didn't hear Robin approach him.

"We just cleared the rest of the stuff," Tim said, Dick turned around to the fifteen year old. He recently turned fifteen back in September, that explained a lot of things about the boy to Jaime, who was suspecting that he was a Virgo only to be proven right.

"Good, I think we can call it a day then," Dick said, shooting up out of the chair, standing a few inches taller than Tim, who had also gone through a growth spurt. Dick was nearly six feet tall where Tim was about 5' 8''. Dick started down the stair when Tim spoke back up.

"Can I ask you something?" Tim questioned, Dick turned back around and held the railing with his hands overlapping behind him. He nodded then Tim spoke again, "When did you quit being Robin?"

Dick thought back a few years to his time as Robin, he looked at Tim curriously. Wondering why Tim wanted to know this.

"When I was about sixteen, why do you ask?" Dick said, asking a question in return. Tim shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"No reason," He said, "Just curious." Dick nodded in disbelief. He smiled at his younger brother as he walked down to his friends, Dick followed seconds later, and met up with Mal.

"See I told you it'd be temporary," Dick said, slapping a hand on Mal's back. Mal shrugged him off, and laughed. As the walked out of the warehouse, the door came down after they exited, then Dick watched as Bart put a lock on the door and chains around that, with another padlock. Bart gave Dick a thumbs up, in turn Dick nodded to the team's scout, as they all loaded onto the bioship.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, San Francisco, California**

 **January 6, 4:02 AM EST**

Hours later the team was settling into the new cave. It was an underground bunker, recently dug out by Green Lantern, which one nobody asked. It was large, Cave Justice spanned over a couple miles, while being miles under the city. The hangar was under the shoreline where M'gann parked the Bioship, other than that it had a very similar layout to the old cave.

In the living room the team, well Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Spoiler and Robin were hanging out. They were arranging the furniture they way the wanted. Actually Tim and Bart were, Garfield and Stephanie were discussing which was better. Pancakes or Waffles. It was a very intense debate.

"You know, it would be nice if you two helped move this crap," Tim said, as he and Bart hung the TV to the wall mount. Bart then dropped the drill and box of screws and the TV fell down to the floor with a loud bang.

"You seem to be doing just fine," Stephanie laughed, she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smirked at Tim who glared at her. Almost like he was silently cursing her name. She turned back to Gar and explained why waffles were the superior breakfast.

Jaime and Cassie walked in, they were awkwardly close to each other, well Cassie was close to him, Jaime kept stepping away. See, Cassie and Tim broke up when Cassie finally got fed up with Tim being emotionally distant. Tim wasn't too phased by it, or well kept his emotions very much in check. So, Cassie did everything to try to get Tim to come back.

Jaime didn't like that she was using him, he didn't like her like that. Not to say he didn't like her at all, of course he did she was one of his closest friends, but she wasn't his type. He pretty much tried to avoid her at all costs, which didn't work today.

Steph glared at Cassie as she entered the room. For obvious reasons she didn't like her. They liked the same boy, one Timothy Jackson Drake. Cassie got him, then let him go, one thing that Stephanie totally liked that happened, but ultimately disrespected Cas for. Like who would let that boy go? A fool.

"Hey Bart," Cassie said, drawing her attention to the Kid Flash. Who ignored her as he was trying to get the drill to work again. The fall broke it and since it was Barry's, he wanted to fix it before his grandpa found out he stole, then broke his tools. Cassie sighed, she sat down on the floor next to Bart and laid her head on his shoulder. Again, he ignored her. Steph mouthed something at Cassie, which was very derogatory and should not be repeated.

"Bart is the drill working again?" Tim asked the speedster who stood up off of the floor, sending Cassie crashing to the floor. Stephanie of course laughed at her.

Bart pulled the trigger on the drill and with a whirl the drillbit spun around. He smirked at Tim playfully.

"Doesn't seem to be working huh," Bart said, Tim smiled and shook his head at the fourteen year old. With Jaime's help the put the TV up on the wall, and moved the couch in front of it.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **January 6, 2017, 6:05 AM EST**

Dick sat in the Justice League conference room. He tapped a pen on the edge of the table waiting for Green Lantern to finish reporting on the Reach's trial. Apparently a few months earlier a new scarab attached to Black Beetle and he killed two of the guardians. The bastard.

Damn it John, Dick thought to himself. Report if Black gets a death sentence! Sadly the guardians were just, they haven't come up with a verdict.

"Well, that's all I have, Nightwing," John said, sitting back into his chair. Dick stood up and projected a powerpoint, he liked giving visuals. Made it easier to understand him.

"Okay, on August seventh, The Gordanians attacked New York," Nightwing said, pointing to a slide showing a video of the Gordainian Invasion, that literally lasted one day! "A few days later on the thirteenth, Trigon attacked Belgium. " Nightwing proceeding to the next slide.

"I've spent months looking for a connection ,Trigon was an isolated accident, but the event that gave us Starfire, was not." Dick said.

"What does this mean Nightwing?" Wonder Woman inquired, folding her hands on the table skeptical. Dick smirked, sliding to the next screen. It showed a mugshot of an alien girl, orange skin, jet black hair and purple eyes.

"See, this is the leader of the assault, Komand'r, Koriand'r's big sister," He said, "she was not fit to rule over their homeworld so Kori was elected princess, long story short she makes it to earth, with an alien army, joins The Light, then attacked New York to get Star's attention, and try to assassinate her," Dick said, "we have confirmation that a deal with The Light was made made at one point."

"And this adds up to?" Atom asked disinterestedly. Dick went to slide number three with a grin.

"I believe Komand'r willingly gave Vandal and entire army, in exchange for Starfire's life," Nightwing said, "Which would explain why The Light, namely Black Spider, and Deadshot, have been hunting her."

"Nightwing, if you suspect this, why don't we have J'onn interrogate her?" Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, asked. Nightwing nodded, he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Hal, M'gann has been grinding her for days, she has a mental block that is impossible to breach." Flash explained, Dick smiled and nodded.

"I say we open investigation, and keep Starfire under close watch," Superman said, mostly everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll see to it, and one last thing," Dick said, "This Red Hood, in Gotham, I fear that his crime spree may get the attention of Vandal Savage and'

"Nightwing, Red Hood is my issue and mine alone," Batman said, standing up out of his seat. Dick glared at him for a moment.

"Very well, I guess that's about all I have to report," He said. Superman glanced at Batman and rolled his eyes.

"Meeting adjourned." Kal said, and with that everyone filed out of the room to the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **January 14, 2017, 8:09 PM**

"Remember, in and out." Robin commanded as the bioship landed on a Lexcorp building in Baltimore. Once the ship was on the roof it decloaked. Robin then pulled out a datapad and displayed it to the team.

It showed a blueprint of the building, more specifically the lower building. Which according to the stolen blueprint, had a secret bunker.

"Okay, KF, you run to the lowermost level, we were tipped off to a metahuman testing chamber down there," He said, "if you find any civilians free them." Kid Flash nodded and strapped his goggles to his face.

"The building is heavily guarded, you'll have to take the service halls down." Robin explained, "then me, Blue Beetle, and Miss Martian will be up in the main building giving you the distraction you need."

"Tim, you talk like you don't trust me," Bart said, he started for the door then Beetle's hand was on his shoulder.

"Good luck hermano," Jamie said, Bart snorted and shook his head. 'As if I need it' he thought as he ran out of the ship.

The good thing about being able to vibrate his molecules was that he never had to pick a lock, made it easy to sneak out. But Barry always knew when he did, just didn't care enough to stop him.

So he ran through the door and then to the service hall, simple. He dashed down to the stairwell at the end of the hall. He stared down the deep casem that seemed bottomless. Like Jaime. No Jaime was usually topless now that Bart thought about it. Damn, and he thought he was clever.

He sighed and then ran down, what, twenty, thirty flights in a minute. Perks of Superspeed! You don't waste time on the stairs.

He got down to level one, he looked back down the stair well. There were at least six more levels! Jesus fuck! He cursed in his head.

"Okay Bart, Tim said lowermost," He whispered to himself, then he ran down the the well into the depths.

He got down to sub level six. He opened the only door at the end of a long hall. Inside there was a cell. In there lay a Kid Flash action figure. It had appeared to have fallen as there was a string on its head. He looked up to the ceiling and saw dolls of every member of the team.

He looked back at the floor and saw near the KF toy, a Robin, and a Tula. His eyes widened in awe or was it horror as he realized they were all dead. Wall, Jason, and Tula. Deceased.

"Oh my god," He said, the thoughts ran through his mind so loud he didn't hear someone else enter.

"Bart we both know that there is no god," A familiar voice sounded, Bart's heart almost stopped in fear. He trembled, his hands shook and his suit clung to his now wet skin as he sweated. He slowly turned his head then his whole body to stare down the boy.

He looked like Bart, exactly like him. He wore a black and green Impulse suit and had long blonde hair.

"No, you can't be here," Bart said, his voice weak and fail, the boy giggled.

"You messed with the timeline," He said, Bart clenched a fist. There was nothing here. Tim got the wrong place.

"I saved the world from the reach." Bart said, the boy rolled his green eyes in amusement.

"You mean he did," He said pointing at the Kid Flash doll. Bart simmered in rage glaring at the boy. The boy smirked at Bart's seething anger.

"What do you want Tad?" Bart asked after moment. The boy he identified as Tad, or Thaddeus Thawne, grinned. Then suddenly the grin morphed into a grim scowl.

"To watch you and the League burn," He said, then he disappeared in a flash of green and black, red lightning trailing where he once stood. For a minute, that seemed like an eternity Bart stood there in a daze. He snapped back into reality. Shit, he thought. He put a finger up to his earpiece and spoke fastly.

"Robin, get out of the building!" He said, as he started running then disappearing in a gold and crimson blur. He ran up the stairwell, trying to find the others before Thaddeus could. Which was easier said than done. As when he reached the thirteenth level, well technically it would be level fourteen because architects are retarded, he saw a green flash in one of the many rooms.

He detoured to towards the room and burst through the door and ran in just as Thaddeus was pinning Miss Martian to a wall and was about to run a hand through her chest. Bart growled and ran over to him, slamming a fist into his jaw. Tad fell to the floor, Bart grabbed M'gann and checked on her as Tad recovered from the blow.

"I was waiting," Tad said mockingly, Bart rolled his hazel eyes and balled his fists to his sides. Tad grinned and put up a hand, he shook one finger and winked at Bart. He vibrated through the window and ran deep into the city, Bart ran over to the window and stared at the streak of green, hate filled his eyes as he saw it disappear over the horizon.

"Bart, who was that?" Tim asked, picking himself up off of the floor. Bart ignored him, he also ignored the comforting touch of Jaime's hand on his shoulder.

Even though it was their future it was his past. A past even Kid Flash cannot outrun.

* * *

 **Shanghai, China**

 **January 15, 2017, 9:09 PM**

"Who is this child?" Vandal asked Reverse Flash, the newest operative of the Light. The yellow suited counterpart to The Flash, otherwise known as Professor Zoom shrugged. He glared at the boy wearing a black and green Impulse suit.

"I do not know him personally, but as I come from the future I know of him," Eobard explained, "Thaddeus Thawne, one of my ancestors, a clone of the current Kid Flash and," Zoom was interrupted by Thaddeus.

"And, sent here by your future self Vandal, we are losing this war in the future due to my genetic template's tampering with the timeline," He said, Vandal raised an eyebrow.

"And I assigned you to?" He asked, Tad smiled oily.

"To kill him, or at the very least that wouldn't result in my own destruction, aid in the war effort in 2017, which is why I'm here."

Vandal grinned at the boy standing before him, all the pieces were together now.

"Slade, call in you daughter and her pathetic excuse for a team, we found the missing piece."

* * *

 **Gotham City, New Jersey**

 **January 16, 2017, 12:30 AM**

Snow fell quietly on the paved streets of Gotham. Painting the usually black and bleak roads and pavement a white that embodied slight hope in the night. As to be expected, sirens were the background music to nightly life in the city.

A man sat on the hood of a 2003 Chevy Impala, parked discreetly in an alley. He held a vape in one hand, holding it to his mouth sucking in the nicotine. In the other hand was a bottle of Jack Daniel's, half empty, beside him was a duffel bag. He grimaced as a teenaged boy walked up.

The boy was small and lanky. His hair was dyed blue, and his eyes were of brown. He bit his lip as he approached the man.

"Don't seem like you wanted this much kid," The man snarled, the boy shuddered in fear and shook his head.

"No sir, I just got held up," He said, "Sorry for being late." The rolled his large dark eyes, he put his beer down and grabbed the duffel bag, he tossed it at the boy. Who barley caught it, then ran off. The man took another huff out of his electronic cigarette.

All the while on the rooftop above a man clad in a black spandex suit, with silver armor over his chest, shins and gloves stood glaring at him. A red logo was painted on the silver of his chest, and he wore a red mask, and held a crimson helmet in his hands. His black hair flowed rhythmically in the wind, a streak of white centered in the middle of his locks blended to the snow falling on his head.

He then put the helmet on his head and fingered a gun on his belt, and like a shadow he jumped down and swallowed his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Central City, Missouri**

 **January 28, 2017 10:59 AM**

He hated shopping, especially when females. They took forever. Need to hit every store in the god forsaken mall. Bart groaned as him and another boy were pulled into yet another department store. He was hanging out with his friend Leanna and her twin brother Nate. While Leanna shopped with one of her female friends Bat and Nate sat outside of each store counting off every second they were wasting at said store when they could be at GameStop or the food court.

"Which one is this, the sixth one?" Nate, a boy with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes moaned as he and Bart stopped at the entrance of Dillards. They sat next the door and pulled out their phones as the girls wreaked havoc to their wallets in the store.

"Honestly, I have no clue," Bart admitted, Nate shrugged and started playing a video game on his phone. Bart gazed at him for a moment. Why doesn't he go with them, his yellow tee shirt was worn and his blue jeans had large holes all over. Not like the kind you buy like that, but like he accidently ripped them and they got real messed up. Now that Bart thought about it, almost all of the boy's clothes were like that. Not his sister though.

Bart opened his mouth as if he was going to say something about it but decided against it. Then he heard a laugh coming behind him. It was Carol, a girl from their school and her friends.

"I thought I saw your sister walking in Nathan," She said to Nate, he looked up from his game and sighed.

"I told you, I don't go by Nathan anymore," He said, she smirked at him. Her friend Roxanne snickered.

"Iphone 4?" She asked, Nate put his phone back in his pocket and glared at her. Sure her hair was fiery red, but Bart could see more fire in blue flames inside Nate eyes.

"Shh, Roxy he's poor remember," Another girl said, pointing at his worn out shoes and jeans. Nate looked away and sulked, with a satisfied look Roxanne and Carol started to walk away, Bart couldn't let them win.

"Roxanne, at least he didn't throw his five out of a car window when his mom told him he can't get the six," Bart snapped, Nate shot a nervous look at Bart and mouthed at him to shut up.

"Yeah, that didn't happen because his family can barely afford to keep the lights on," The third girl, Val said, "And then you have his selfish brat of a sister spending all their money on clothes to pretend to be financially stable."

Bart glared at her, he looked back over to Nate, who now was seething in anger. His fists were balled up at his sides, and he gritted his teeth. The girls smiled at him, only intensified his rage.

"Remember, they blew most of their money on cancer therapy for his mom," Carol said, "it didn't even work, sure she's alive, but still has cancer and isn't too pretty to look at." Bart should have seen it coming, he should have stopped him. But he saw Nate grab Carol by the arm and line his fist up to punch her right in the face then her boyfriend walked up.

"Get your hands off my girl Green," Will said, Nate threw his hands off of Carol and glared at Wilfred.

"Tell your girl to stop being a bitch," Nate said. Will who stood a three inches taller than Nate at 5' 10'' loomed over him. Bart then got in between the two and glared at Will.

"Back off," Bart said to Will who laughed, "your girl was ripping on him for being poor and his mom having leukemia."

Carol objected to that statement, "Oh no, I would never, I didn't know, my condolences."

"Then you were just beating on a poor, defenseless girl?" Will questioned, Nate opened his mouth to object, "I bet you do that a lot to you sister, and maybe your mom, just like your old man."

Nate's face grew red, Bart could feel the air around him grow hot and hostile. Suddenly Nate shoved Bart out of the way and slammed a right hook into Will's jaw. Will's head jerked to the left, he held a hand to his mouth and let a bit of blood drip into his hand along with a tooth. He looked back up at Nate and swallowed hard, he then lunged at the smaller boy knocking him over.

"Wll stop!" Val yelled, as Will pounded his fists into Nate's face rapidly. Bart grabbed one of Will's arms and stared him right in the eye with hazel colored daggers.

"That's enough, unless you want the mall cop standing over there in front of the Game Stop to come over." Bart said, Will looked up at the security guard and shrugged, he slapped Bart off of him and punched Nate once more.

That was when the girls really started yelling at Will, as a cop walked over. Not the security guard, but a man in a CSI uniform. He loomed over the teens and with his blue eyes glared at Will as he tapped the boy on the shoulder. In shock Will leaped off of Nate and stared at him.

Bart didn't notice him as he asked Nate if he was okay, to which the boy shrugged, wiping blood from his upper lip as it ran out from his nose.

"Bart, is that you're d-" One of the girls asked, Bart shot a terrified look at the man. They other kids thought he was his dad, maybe that's because what the birth certificate says in this decade. In reality, it was his granddad. His eye twitched as he received a condescending look from none other than Barry Allen.

Barry then diverted his attention to Nathaniel, "You okay kid?" He asked. Nate shrugged.

"He hit me first," Will said, Barry looked over to him and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Shut up, don't act as if you weren't just now beating him to a pulp," Barry said, he placed a hand on Bart's shoulder and spoke harshly, 'We're going home." Bart nodded.

"The rest of you scram, Nate go and find your sister and go home," Barry said, Nate sighed and walked away into the store. Barry then grabbed Bart by the collar and dragged him away from the scene.

"Really Bart?" Barry asked when they reached the parking lot. Why Barry chose to drive a car even with superspeed Bart would never know, but today it would give him more time to scold him on the way home.

"They were making fun of him, and Will wouldn't stop beating him," Bart said, Barry unlocked the car, a Chevy Impala and Bart climbed into the passenger seat. Barry sat in the drivers and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"That's when you and Nathaniel should have gotten an adult to handle it, trust me I'm calling Nate's mom to let her know about this bullcrap." Barry said, Bart tried to speak but Barry was not finished, "the two of you know better, you know better Bart, if I can't trust you not to get in fights I do not know if I can trust you at all."

"I'm sorry, I-" Bart said then Barry's phone rang. He put up a finger and answered the call. It wasn't his phone, it was his league communicator. Something was going on.

"Flash here," He said, "Vic slow down, what do you mean Thawne escaped Iron Heights," He asked. Bart raised an eyebrow and shoved a hand in his pocket fingering a ring inside.

"On second thought Kid Flash we're going to jail, but don't think I'm done me and Iris will come up with a punishment," Barry said pulling out his Flash ring, he then opened the car door and dashed out, Bart followed as they suited up as Flash and Kid Flash.

 **Gotham City, New Jersey**

 **January 28, 10:55 AM**

Tim sat alone on the edge of a rooftop, looming over the busy city streets. His hair and cape blowing along the wind. His blue eyes not covered by the mask, which sat on his lap. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him and saw Spoiler walking up to him.

"Stephanie you're not too good at the whole sneaking around part of the job," He said to the girl, who sat down next to him and pulled her hood off and the mask off of her mouth. She giggled and rested a hand dangerously close to his, he didn't seem to notice, much to her dismay.

"Who said I was trying to sneak up on you?" She said, Tim shrugged and smirked at her. She pulled the pony tail out of her hair and let it fall on her left shoulder. She bit a lip and stared at the city streets.

"What are you doing up here, it's Bab's night to patrol," She said, tilted his head to the right and shot her a sly look.

"I could ask you the same question, shouldn't you doing monitor duty at the cave?" He asked, she rolled her hand over and smiled.

"Well, Cassie took any excuse to hang out with Jaime," She said scornfully. Tim opened his mouth to respond but Steph cut him off, and pointed at a man in a red hood and helmet on a motorcycle.

"Wasn't bats looking for that guy?" She asked, Tim nodded. Steph put her mask and hood back on and pulled out her grappling hook. "Well, we found him." She said, firing the gun and hooking to the next building to swing. Tim shot up and in a hurry put his mask on and fired his grapple gun at the same building following her.

The pair leaped from the rooftop to the next, in deep pursuit of the red hooded vigilante. Tim detoured and jumped down onto the roof of a city bus that was mere feet behind the man and Stephanie followed quickly. Tim then threw a cable at the motorcycle, hooking onto its exhaust pipe, the bike then sped up and Tim stabbed a batarang attached to the rope into the top of the bus.

The red helmeted man turned his head around and groaned, he pulled a 22 from his hip and shot at Tim who hid behind bulletproof cape. Steph then threw a knife, trying to land it in the barrel of the gun ony to miss hitting the bike's tire. The vigilante jumped up off his bike and grabbed hold of the bus's grill. He shimmied up to the roof and round housed Steph nearly knocking her onto the streets below.

Tim threw his cape to behind him and drew his staff, swinging it at the Red Hood who grabbed it and quickly yanked it from Tim's grasp. He spun it around between his fingers and lashed out on Tim, striking the fifteen year old in the chest with a forward thrust. Tim crashed onto the bus's roof, sliding to the end were just before he plummeted to the pavement he stabbed a batarang into the metal surface.

Steph swooped in and tackled Red Hood to the ground, they wrestled in the bus's roof, till Hood gained the upper hand. He locked Spoiler down to the ground and slammed a brass fist into her cheek. In response Steph pushed her leg up, planting her knee into Red's crotch. In the split second she had she then pushed him off of her, flipping him onto to the front end of the bus.

Steph stood up and ran over to Tim who was trying to regain feeling in the arm he had dislocated trying not to fall onto the ground below. Hood stood in front of them and gave a small chuckle.

"The two of you are cute," He said, his voice raspy and muffled by the helmet, "I'd love to sit here and chit chat, but I don't have time for sidekicks," As he finished he threw a couple of smoke pelets their way, Tim and Steph ducked as they were engulfed in smoke. When the ash cleared and they looked to where Hood once stood, he was gone. But left a knife, jabbed into the bus's roof, holding a note that said.

"Get away from Batman while you still have a chance kiddos, you'll end up like JT"


	3. Chapter 3

**Burnside, New Jersey**

 **February 4, 2017**

 **11:09 PM**

His hands were cold, her. Her hands were cold. Snow fell around the blue haired girl in heaps. Her breath visibly white as smoke. The kind her dealer released from his mouth.

"Where's the rest?" The dealer asked. She shivered. She didn't have it. This was all she had left. Since her old dealer was arrested or killed she didn't know what happened. Anyways, since whatever happened happened, he, she, kept looking for a new dealer. See not too many people know where to find estrogen. Or were willing to give her any for a good price. Her spine froze, she spent the last of her money on the bus ticket that took her out of Gotham. She forgot the price she needed to give this guy. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy.

"Listen, I couldn't make it to Burnside without using it, I, I uh, spent it on a bus ticket." She said. He sighed.

"Harrison," She cut him off.

"Harper, I told you I go by Harper," She said. He then grappled her by her jacket. Brought her close and spit in her face. His breath smelled like garlic and onions hot and seething on her face.

"Listen shemale, I don't give a fuck what you think your name is, you're not 'Harper' till you have a vage," He spat, "And you won't have one without these, so I ask what are you going to do to get the hormones if you don't have my money you little hermaphrodite!"

Hold in the tears Harper. She thought to her self. She sighed. Time to slut it up I guess.

"Anything.'' Harper said, biting her lip seductively in as feminine a voice she could muster. He grinned, letting go of her jacket and grabbing on his belt. Suddenly the streetlight outside the alley flickered. He turned around to see the shadow of a girl, her cape blowing in the wind. He looked up to see her black silhouette with a red stream of hair flowing in the snowy wind. He pulled out his gun, then the light flickered again and the girl disappeared. Frightened her stuttered and turned around when he heard a rattle on the fire escape.

He shot a few bullets in that direction. Harper took it as he que to grab the estrogen out of his pocket and run like hell. She made it to the edge of the alleyway when the gun went off. She turned around to see the woman standing between her and the dealer, he was in shock. He dropped the gun. Sirens were heard. The woman dropped onto her back. Her green eyes shut, and a hand over her waist. The dealer ran out the other side of the alley. Harper ran to the woman.

Shit. Shit. Shit. She thought, she pulled out her phone and shone the flashlight over her. Over Batgirl!? She didn't have time to run, help or even scream when the cops arrived at the scene.

"On the ground! Now!" She fell to her knees hands behind her head, as the cop grabbed her wrist forcefully placing her hands behind her back. Her hearing faded out as her rights were read to her and the ambulance showed up for the fallen hero of the night. Tears streamed from her face as she was ripped from the ground and thrown in the back of a cruiser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham General Hospital, Gotham City, NJ**

 **Febuary 4, 2017**

 **11:11 PM**

"I need an AED!" A paramedic yelled rushing into the emergency room, rolling in a gurney with Batgirl loaded up, "Patient suffered a bullet wound to the lower abdomen, bleeding is controlled, subject female ages 19 to 24, going into cardiac arrest!"

Batgirl lay on the gurney as they stoped it to shock her heart.

One.

Two.

Three.

They pressed the pads to her now bare chest. Witnesses gathered around. To see one of Gotham's heroes on the table.

One.

Two.

Three.

Still unresponsive.

"We're gonna lose her!" l

A little boy, no older than ten got as close as he could. His hero on a gurney in front of him. A tear weld in his eye.

One.

Two.

Three.

"She's responding!" A medic yelled as they rushed her to an operating room.

* * *

"Mr. Rowe," Commisionr Gordon started, Harper interrupted.

"Ms, Ms. Rowe." She said.

"You're ID says Harri- nevermind, Ms. Rowe, describe the man Batgirl saved you from," He said,

"Tall, muscular, tattoos on his face, shaved head." She replied. Gordon sighed.

"That's not helpful, is he white, black, blue eyes? Brown? Scars? Details about his facial structure?" He asked.

"I've only ever seen him in dark alleys, I couldn't describe specifics, he's latino, I think." She explained. James nodded.

"Wait here, I'm going to call your parents," He said, Harper stood up.

"No!" She said, "They don't want to see me!" Gordon sighed.

"I'm sorry kid, I have to call them, legally." He said. Harper sat back down, she couldn't go back to her family. She couldn't.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, San Francisco, CA**

 **February 5, 2017**

 **2:05 PM**

The team sat in silence in the living room. Gar was transformed as a dog laying on Steph's lap, as she pet him. Bart sat upside down on the couch beside them, and Tim beside him. They played a quiet game of thumb war.

Jaime lay on the floor at their feet, his face inches from Bart's, as he played a game on his phone. If the situation was better Roy would be taking pictures of the two.

But he ignored them, flipping through channels on the TV. On the floor beside him, Cassie and Virgil played a game of TICTACTOE.

M'gann and Conner watched the eight of them barley notice each other's presence. M'gann sighed.

"This is wrong," She said, Conner raised an eyebrow and shot her a confused expression. She tucked a hair behind her ear and gestured towards the team, "That, they're not talking, usually they never shut up."

Conner nodded. "I mean, how are they supposed to take Barbara get shot?"

"I, I don't know, I just know that this isn't the way," She said, "Brooding."

"Well you can't expect them to be gung ho at the moment," Conner rebutted.

"I know, I just, I hate seeing them not having fun," M'gann said, then she smirked. She glanced at the team, and then back at Conner with a devilish grin, "They need a mind eraser, something fun!"

Conner's eyes widened, he felt a Megan plan coming. And he believed that it was gonna blow up, and blow up bad. M'gann reached for her purse and Conner's left eye twitched.

"Want me to get the bioship ready?" He asked, knowing there was no way of stopping her. She nodded as she started strutting for the team.

"Have her disguised as a Suburban!" She exclaimed, "Team! Get off your asses we are going out!"

* * *

 **Long Beach, CA**

 **February 5, 2017**

 **8:28 PM**

"Are we there yet?" Bart asked, after nearly seven hours in the car(bio ship) in almost complete silence other than the low hum of Stephanies's headphones. Megan moved the mirror to see Bart and smiled at the turned the bioship down a street and into a parking lot.

The car stopped, Conner sighed and opened his door. Megan got out jovial. Tim opened his door and got out, and retracted the seat letting Roy, and Cassandra out of the back. Bart got out the other side, and so did Steph, Jaime jumped out from in between the roof and the seat.

"Where are we?" He asked, still sleepy from the long car ride.

"Look at the sign you dolt." Roy said, pointing at the sign, saying Knotts Berry Farm. Jaime faked a smile. Just what he wanted to do today. Hang around at the fair.

"Gar!" Get out of the hatchback!" Cassandra yelled, "We're here!" She rolled her eyes, opening the rear of the vehicle, Garfield was still asleep.

Roy smirked and threw a rock at him. Gar jumped up and hit his head on the roof. He fell on his ass rubbing his head as Roy erupted into laughter. Hunched over and clenching his stomach.

"Dick," Gar mumbled, hopping out of the bioship. "Knotts Berry Farm, crash."

* * *

 **Frankfort, IN**

 **February, 5, 2017**

 **8:33 PM**

"So, you spotted them?" Deathstroke asked a girl wearing a similar costume to his own, sitting at a computer. She stared down satellite footage. And clicked on a boy in the video.

"Yup, there's no way that isn't Beast Boy, even with a ball cap, hoodie and fingertip gloves he can't hide how green he is." She said, Deathstroke smiled. He patted her shoulder and nodded.

"Assemble your team, it's time." He said. The girl stood up and ran out of the room. Slade sat down in the chair. He folded his hands in front of his face then radioed in the rest of the Light.

"Phase One is about to begin." He informed them.

"She better perform well, a lot is riding on this mission succeeding." Lex explained. Skeptical as ever. Slade shook his head.

"She will, because if she doesn't she knows how bad that'll turn out," He said, grinning oily at the monitor displaying the Team in their civilian identities.

* * *

 **Knotts Berry Farm, Long Beach, CA**

 **February 5, 2017**

 **9:19 PM**

Cassie stood in line for the Ghost Rider, when Stephanie walked up. Cass rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"You know this is the worst cotton candy I've had in awhile," Steph joked, extending the candy to Cass. Who eyed it for a moment. Did she poison it, Steph smiled warmly at her so not to be rude Cass took a piece of candy. She was right. It was god awful.

"There's something we can agree on," Cassandra said. Steph nodded.

"You know I've always wanted to come here, but living in the slums of Gotham with no money, that I knew of," Steph said, "Kinda made it impossible."

"That's cool," Cassie said, she wasn't really listening. Stephanie batted her eyes offendedly.

"Were you even listening?" She asked, Cassie shook her head.

"Steph, don't pretend that we are friends, I hear the way that you talk about me," She snapped, "All over Tim, like seriously, I work with you, I'm kind to you, and because I dated a guy you liked you hate me don't try playing nice."

"Geez, sorry, Megan just wants us to all have a good time, don't let me get in the way of letting you have 'fun'," Steph said walking away, Cassandra could not keep her mouth shut. DO NOT LET HER HAVE THE LAST WORD. She thought

"Well I bet it's easy for you to have fun tonight considering you barely even know Babs," Cass said, Steph stopped. She threw her cotton candy on the ground. She wrinkled her nose and gritted her teeth.

Fucking excuse me, she thought. Cass did not just say that. Who's the one who goes on patrol with Barbara in Gotham almost every night. Not Cassie.

Stephanie breathed in, and then out. Then turned around and punched Cassandra square in the teeth and walked away.


End file.
